All Because of a Book
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Jade Lily Potter has no idea why strange things happen to her until her wish to know is granted in the form of a book.  Now she has the knowledge she needs and all that is left is too decided what to do with it.


All Because of a Book

Chapter I: The Guide to Magic

A.N. Hey everyone welcome to ABB I hope that you all enjoy this tale of Jade Lily Potter's time at Hogwarts and other locations. I hope to hear from you all and if you do not feel like logging in I do accept anonymous reviews. Oh, by and by I would like to know if you prefer **bold** print or _italic_ print when it comes to the guide of magic, if you could let me know that would be great. Hope you hear from you soon.

-S.M.P.

* * *

><p>Jade Lily Potter let out a yelp as she hit the back of her cupboard and fell onto the tiny mattress. Sitting up as her uncle slammed and locked the cupboard, for a week this time, she slowly breathed in and out and in moments her pain was gone. She had never questioned why her pain, cuts, bruises, burns, or other injuries always seemed to disappear between one second and overnight. Now though after somehow finding herself sitting on the roof of the school while trying to get away from Dudley's gang, she now questioned her strange <em>talents. <em>Shifting around on the mattress she felt something shift in her pocket, reaching in she pulled out a small journal that the librarian Regina Leon had given her.

* * *

><p>Sitting at her usual table in the back surrounded by books Jade slowly flipped through a book that she had already read three times when a cough caught her attention. Looking up she meet Miss Leon's gaze evenly and for a few minutes they just watched each other in silence. "You know I've seen children come and go from this library, but only a few of them did what you do." Miss Leon broke the silence.<p>

"You mean that only a few kids are able to read? What is the standard of education coming too?" Jade said with a slow shake of her head.

"Brat," Miss Leon said with a smile lighting up her features. "I know that your home life is no good by the way. I've seen it dozens of times over and just like your uncle," she spat that word as if it was a curse. "There's always an excuse and the most common is that it is the children who are the troublemakers, load of old tosh if you ask me. However, there have been a few special children who are seen as troublemakers because of some strange goings-on that just can't be explained away. So to each of those children I gave them this journal and they showed me great things, I expect great things from you Miss Potter." With that said Miss Leon handed her a journal and walked back to her desk, "Oh yes," she called back over her shoulder, "and happy birthday".

Jade flipped it open immediately wanting to see what kinds of things were in it. To her surprise though the journal was blank entirely there wasn't even a single name in it. She knew that Miss Leon was still sharp despite her age so that meant that Miss Leon must have erased the work of the previous child before handing it to the next one. It was something that she would do as she believed that people could learn from others, but they also had to learn to stand on their own two feet and not just repeat the achievements and failures of others. Tucking the small journal into the oversized pants pockets of Dudley's _special big boy pants _hand-me-downs she left the library with ten minutes to spare before recess ended.

Just as she exited the library Pierce's voice reached her ears, "Oi, there she is by the library." Not wasting a second Jade ran for it, unfortunately the fates were not kind that day as Dudley's gang was so close that she soon found herself near the trashcans by the kitchen. With a leap she planned to hide behind the cans until it was time for lunch. Just as she leapt she found herself soaring up past the cans and straight up to the roof with no idea how she had done it. Her happy thoughts of flight and safety were shattered as she heard one of the teachers yelling at her for climbing school property.

* * *

><p>As she lay in the cupboard she wished harder than she had ever wished before that she could find a way to understand and control this strange gift that she had. The journal she held began to glow, with a flash words began appearing across the front, <em>The Guide to Magic<em>. Her thoughts were reeling with thoughts of being able to do magic and opening the front she watched as more words began to fill the book.

_Magic is the life force that fills all life, but not all life is magic. Centuries ago magic was celebrated until fear, jealousy, anger, and hatred caused the mundanes, those without magic, to turn upon their magical brethren. The magicals then hid themselves from the rest of the world and have lived in their own ever since, sadly most of the magical world is still trapped in happier days. _

_Magic is very powerful and it is theorized that those that can tap into their magic are able to enhance their own body beyond the mundane standard. While immensely powerful magic is only limited by one's own imagination… as well as need, desire, stamina, intelligence, understanding, knowledge, creativity, focus, dedication and power. Too many people, even a few magicals, magic is simply saying a few words and waving a focusing device, commonly a wand, and boom magic is done. The truth is that magic is very demanding upon the body and at first it takes just as much energy doing something magically as it would mundanely, however like a person improving their stamina to accomplish the work quicker and easier a magical can improve both their body and magic to surpass even a master at the many mundane tasks that exist today._

_Another factor is the mind of the person wielding magic. To truly be able to replicate the effects it is of great importance to understand how something fits into the pattern of life. Using this understanding the effects of magic are greatly increased especially in the fields of Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, and the dying art of wandless magic, which was once the most common form of magic, that is more commonly referred to as accidental magic by modern magicals. Focus and creativity are important as well as magic is fluid and ever shifting and requires a firm hand and an open mind._

_Lastly but certainly not least, power plain and simple is a very important and often over or underestimated part of magic. While it is true that some people are not powerful enough to perform certain feats of magic that does not mean that they are powerless. Even as the gentle wind can wear down the mighty rock so to could a weak magical wear down and defeat a powerful magical. Power is not everything, dedication to the study and application of magic is just as important. _

_Jade Lily Potter you are a witch and no matter what you try you'll never be rid of your magic. A warning though before we go on, to this day mundanes are still not to know of the existence of magic so please show great care in what you do. Now then this book will contain everything you could want to know about magic. If you are ready then open the book to the first page and welcome to the world of magic._

Jade stared in wonder at the book and as she began to open the first page the glow from the letters began to fade. Desperate to continue reading she focused on her need for light a small globe of light appeared above her head and hung next to the light bulb and filled the cupboard with soft starlight. Staring at the globe in wonder she thought of all the stories of fairies that she had heard and to her delight a vague shape began to form in the globe. A few lines appeared and outlined the form of a faire, but slowly they began to fade. Turning back to the first page she saw that it was all about fairies and a little note.

**I did say that understanding was important to magic as well and also this book will react to your thoughts so when you get older be careful.**

The book then proceeded to actually write _chuckle_ across itself before turning serious once again.

**Good choice in a companion by the way, as fairies are magical themselves all it takes is a little blood from the magical, magic to form the shell, and time to let the shell become flesh. Be warned though the process is not short and easy, it can be long and draining. Judging by your core though it could probably take a week for you to get it, after all your pretty much stuck here for a week anyway. **

Using the star light she began to read all about the fairies and as she laid her head down to sleep the setting sun cast a few last rays into the cupboard. They went unnoticed however by the exhausted girl who clutched the doll like body of her fairy companion to her. The week passed quickly for Jade as she alternated between studying the tome of magic and working on her fairy company whom she named Star. When Jade was finally released for more than just a bathroom break or school she had picked up several small magical tricks to help her around the house. Also Star was now happily alive, although the bond between the two was weak it was getting stronger and so was Star.

With Star finally mobile Jade took her to meet Miss Leon. Miss Leon was proud of Jade's accomplishment and treated her to ice cream as a reward. Then she gave Jade some shocking news, the headmistress was allowing Jade to work with Miss Leon after some silent observation of how Jade conducted herself in the library. She also agreed with Miss Leon about Jade's home life and after hearing about Jade's punishment for trying to escape her cousin. Both women had been ready to go to the authorities, but Jade put her foot down as the Dursley's were her only viable option for living. The two women reluctantly agreed and decided to simply inform the Dursley's that Jade would be helping Miss Leon in the library for the rest of her time in school, they off course neglected to mention that they were paying her.

The Dursley's were ecstatic about having to see their niece less often even if it meant that they would have to pick up on the chore load. Naturally they covered their reaction by pretending to be upset that Jade had done wrong, but were glad to see that she was learning her lesson. During the meeting at the Dursley's while Miss Leon outlined exactly what the punishment would detail, with the Dursley's _subtle_ encouragement to use corporeal punishment if necessary, Mrs. Selene Iron took several pictures of the Dursley's house especially Dudley's first and second bedroom and Jade's cupboard while she went to the loo.

While at the school Dudley couldn't bother Jade as much so he turned on others and the increases in bullying was monitored by the headmistress who built an even greater case against the Dursley's with the help of the school nurse who was horrified at Jade and Dudley's condition for two separate reasons. Miss Alexis Nova gave Jade some simple exercises to do and always made sure to have a nutritious meal ready for her. With the care of the three women Jade slowly grew healthier and stronger and also since Mrs. Iron was now hovering close by Dudley he was forced to cut back on his bullying.

The next couple of years were great for Jade even the Dursley's couldn't bring her down. Then a trip to the zoo earned her about a month of cupboard time and when she was let out the holidays had started and Dudley was on his way to Uncle Vernon's old school Smeltings while Jade was going to Stonewall. At least that was the plan until an ordinary day took an extraordinary turn.

* * *

><p>The sound of the mail flap made Uncle Vernon grunt from behind his paper, "get the mail Dudley."<p>

"Make Jade get it," Dudley whined with a mouthful of food.

"Get the mail Jade."

"Make Dudley get it," Jade said delicately wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Poke her with your Smelting Stick Dudley." Jade dodged the stick and went to get the mail. There was a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight. A plain brown envelope that looked like a bill and a yellowish envelope that turned out to be a letter for Jade, it even had her cupboard on it.

"Star," Jade said knowing exactly what this letter was thanks to her Guide to Magic. From her hair there came the sound of cursing and a light swishing noise. A fairy dressed as an old time English explorer and brandishing a cocktail sword she used to part the hair she was crawling in.

"Great Scott this jungle is so thick," came the usual reply from Star before a piece of hair swung around and knocked her on her bum. "Ow, what do you need?"

"I got my Hogwarts letter and I need you to hide it for me. Oh, and you're not as funny as you think" Jade said as her Uncle's voice came from the kitchen.

"What are you doing girl checking for letter bombs?" he chuckled at his own joke.

"Sure thing boss and for your information you nearly died laughing yesterday at my joke about the walrus, the horse, and the baby whale." Star threw Jade a salute as she flew down and snatched up the letter before disappearing through the mail flap. _"I'll just pop over to Miss Leon and show her the letter." _Star's voice echoed through their link

_"Don't let Mrs. Iron or Miss Nova see you. If you manage to do that I'll get you the china doll outfit for your birthday and can I help it if my relatives are funny people._ Jade kept a straight face as she reentered the kitchen and handed the mail to her Uncle when a loud victory whoop echoed through the neighborhood causing the Dursley's to whirl in their seats. Jade smirked as she finished her breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink. She bid her relatives a good day and made her way to the library.

Walking down towards the library Jade reflected on Star's upcoming birthday which was also the same day as her own. The little fairy loved different outfits and often changed several times a day depending on her mood. It was always easy to shop for her especially since she was only four years old and had yet to realize there was more to offer. Still thanks to her Uncle Vernon's _anonymous donations _Jade always had plenty of money to buy the things her and Star needed.

Once at the library she worked next to Miss Leon silently for a few minutes before the letter came up. "I got in!" Jade squealed and hugged Miss Leon while jumping up and down.

"Of course you did you little brat," Miss Leon said patting the girl on the head until she stopped bouncing.

"Oh, by the way I came to return the journal to you." A look of worry and pride flashed across Miss Leon's face at Jade's words.

"Jade I want you to do me a favor…"

"Anything!"

"I want you to keep the tome, maybe pass it on to your own children one day. From what I've read from that book when it let me or what Star could read to me and the magical world needs a wakeup call. That book has more information that most magicals are unaware of and they will need someone to try to set them straight. I want you to be that person can you do that for me?"

"Of course Miss Leon, I will make you proud." Jade said giving the woman a hug. Star fluttered down now wearing a scholar's outfit and holding the letter. Reading through the letter Jade frowned at the magical logic that lacked common sense. "I don't even have an owl to send the letter." Jade let out a yelp as Miss Leon flicked her in the forehead.

"Don't let being a magical cloud your mind, use Star she should be able to trace the magic back to Hogwarts and one more thing." Miss Leon paused dramatically before flicking Jade in the head again, "just for the fun of it." Star popped up before them wearing an outfit made of owl feathers and with a little concentration an image of an owl took her place. Hastily scribbling an acceptance Jade watched Star take off and disappear from sight. "Now let's get to work and just for being accepted to Hogwarts you get a treat today.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the headmaster's office the teachers waited for Dumbledore to read the acceptance letters and assign them to anyone who requested a person to explain what was going on. Just as Dumbledore opened his mouth a multi-colored owl flew through the window and alighted upon Dumbledore's desk and held a small note out to him. Removing the note from the owl's beak he stared at the letter in mild surprise. "Well it seems that Miss Potter is requesting a guide to the magical world, so who wants to go?" Albus asked with a smile on his face.<p>

The decision was made for him however by the owl that flew to the person of her choice and hooted her approval. "The _whos _have it, now moving on," Dumbledore said turning his attention back to the rest of the acceptance letters with the odd rejection mixed in a few of which would need investigating if the person turned out to be Muggleborn.

* * *

><p>Star had returned while Miss Leon and Miss Potter had been sitting outside an ice cream parlor. She refused to say what had happened and instead wore a jester's costume and spoke in riddles until the two settled on the old tactic of ignoring her.<p>

On the bright morrow the Dursley's had just settled down to breakfast when a knock sounded on the door. "See who it is," Uncle Vernon barked at Jade who was cleaning the utensils. Skipping to the door Jade opened it with a flourish and called in a sing-song voice to her relatives.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Cousin Dudley there's a special visitor at the door." Turning she winked at the figure while the Dursley's strolled from the kitchen and stopped in shock as they saw the figure at the door.

"What, what… what do you want?" Uncle Vernon stammered while the figure stared in confusion at the scene.

"Are you unaware that Jade has been selected to attend Hogwarts?" Petunia fainted at that and the scene erupted into pandemonium.


End file.
